grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Edir Rubyfist
Edir Rubyfist is a fledgling dwarf priest ready to make a name for himself in Azeroth. Set with a boisterous tone, an uncanny and wholly undeserved command of the Holy Light, and finances pleaded from his familial home. Despite a sickly constitution through his childhood, Edir believes it is his duty to bring his own dose of glory to the Rubyfist name. Short Beginnings Edir was born as most dwarves of his time were. In the hands of a midwife, crying to the world. As he grew, he toiled and cried louder than any dwarven babe of all the cousins and relatives. Seeming without end, and at the slightest provocation, he cried loud enough for all living nearby to hear. Until one morning, he stopped and his string of illness began. Fever took to him, harsh chills, coughing fits. The child seemed cursed as he remained bedridden when he should walk and be free. It was in the Holy Light did they find solace for their child. Where medicine failed- the Light's touch prevailed. Edir's sickly demeanor vanished as he recited prayer. It was here that he grew into a priest- owing his life and those of others to the Light's will. That Sinking Feeling Edir lived a life without the thrills of battle and combat. The silver spoon of the Rubyfist wealth made sure of that, and his use of the Light in holy prayer devoted his time to a higher cause. An unremarkable stage of his life, that proved fundamental for his growth in the long-run. The dwarf had many a friend in Gnomeregan. The gnomish people were more receptive to his jokes and taunts than his own kin. Taking many sermons to the gnomes- while many did not agree with his sentiment to the Light, others participated out of pleasantry and some to company alone. It was in the gnomish city, did Edir receive a revelation beyond his years. An incident that the dwarf hardly remembers, and his gnomish friends not in attendance- he wound up sunk within an immense tub of oil. Nearly drowning within the inky fluid, he experienced a vision- the world he knew, covered in tar and oil. A single spark descended from the heavens and set it all ablaze. As he watched the fires burn, shapes took to form- wretched creatures that did not deserve life. Azeroth was inhabited by them long after others had gone, and now were scorned from the soil by oceans of oil catching aflame and rending all to cinders. Within it, the world was reborn- an army of dwarves descended from the depths of the underground and life prospered. Edir knew that this was a sign, to no delirium- and found that his prayers to the Light were answered tenfold since then. Holy flames grew intense when he incantation upon mechanical oil, and his pleads for aid in healing the sickly were answered with a golden glow. In his years, the Light did not answer- and now it resonated keenly to himself. Beyond his Voice Edir concluded with ease that his prayers should be heard beyond his land. There were many left in wanting, the poor, sick and downtrodden. Those oppressed by the likes of bandits, orcs, malicious wildlife, all called out before the advent of his vision. Since his childhood wrought with illness, sheltered existence and luxury, he hesitated to venture beyond Ironforge and needed the aid of a professional. His brother, Grombrin Rubyfist was a grand example. A dwarf who was rugged, aged and knew the world beyond his own. Edir called upon his elder brother to aid him upon his journey. As the younger dwarf had realized, the jaded mind of his eldest sibling may be skewered by the harshness of the world. This was something Edir sought to rectify by accompanying him on his journeys, for surely where Grombrin wandered, glory in combat against wicked foes would follow. Although unable to accompany him on all of his ventures, he regularly seeks his eldest for council and aid when required. Category:Dwarf